


High Heels and Late Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH - Freeform, Goldie Free, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Imagine falling in love with a stripper?





	1. Michael's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Another Goldie Special

"Guys c'mon, you're gonna take me to some strip joint down town, I'm gonna see some broads tits, pay her a few bucks and then get a cheap blowjob? That's not a birthday present. That's a fuckin' Friday night" Michael scoffed walking alongside his fellow AH crew members down the streets of Los Santos.   
"Michael trust me, you're gonna like this club" Geoff laughed putting an arm around Michael shoulder.   
"Even Ryan likes it. It's a little... Different. But trust me, you'll love it" Jack added. Ryan nodded silently next to Jack. Michael laughed and held his hands up.   
"Okay! Okay! I'll go, you better be buying the rounds" Michael said, nudging Geoff.   
The men walked a while more before entering a small club tucked away down a side street. Michael had never seen the place before and was intrigued as to why it would be so well hidden. When he entered all he could smell was vanilla. You'd think a strip club would smell like sweat and stale liquor. Not this one. It wasn't as seedy as Michael was expecting either, it was fairly well lit and the decor mimicked a 1920's speakeasy. It was classy, if Michael could even use that word. There were no secret back rooms, no large security guards manning every door, it really was quite different. The men ordered a round of drinks and to everyone's surprise it was Ryan that was sitting in a booth with an appletini.   
"They taste better than whiskey" He muttered struggling.   
"Bullshit!" Geoff cackled clutching his own glass before taking a rather large drink.   
Michael's eyes wondered around the room watching the dancers, three different stages with three different dancers. It was the last stage that caught his eye.   
"That's a guy" He noted quietly   
"Yeah Michael, that's a guy, it's a unisex club. That's why it's so great." Jack smiled.   
"I- I mean I don't think-"   
"Michael nobodies here to judge alright, just have whatever fun you want to have and we'll leave it right here at the door, okay?" Geoff reassured.   
"Yeah alright" Michael murmured, his cheeks reddening.   
"Ryan's real into the guys here, got the biggest fucking crush on one of the dancers-"   
"Shut up!" Ryan hissed. He tried to sound aggressive, instead it ended up sounding like a teenage girl. The men laughed and Ryan jabbed Geoff hard in the ribs.   
"There's this fucking beauty Michael, you'll love him. They call him Goldie, he's fucking first class man, I pop a boner every time I think about that motherfucker."   
"Goldie really is something else" Jack agreed. 

The men talked amongst themselves as Michaels eyes continued to wander around the room. From where he was sitting he saw a slither of behind the stage. A man wearing tiny gold shorts was staring right at him. Michael looked down for a second, shy at the eye contact before glancing back up. The man was still staring, now sporting a brilliant grin. He blew a kiss towards Michael before disappearing further behind the curtain. Michael felt himself smile slightly before his eyes were plunged into darkness. A spotlight shone over a spot on the main stage, his eyes already drawn to the light. The room went dark again and when the spotlight appeared there was the boy in the gold shorts, lying dramatically on the floor. The guys around him began to cheer and it was soon obvious that this man was Goldie.   
Goldie began to drag himself seductively towards the pole near the end of the stage, sitting with it between his legs. He braced his hands either side of it and licked a stripe up the polished metal. Michael heard Geoff audibly groan next to him. Michael was more interested in the piercings the man was sporting. A thick gold hoop through his ear and a thin gold ring through his nose and septum. Both nipples pierced and matching micro dermals on his hips. Michael wondered whether these were all for show or whether he actually had them pierced before he was a dancer. 

Goldie continued his routine moving his hips to the music like they were a separate entity to the rest of his entire body, like a snake charmer, he had most of the men in the room hypnotised. The man threw himself up onto the pole, for a rather slim looking man, he had strength in those arms and thighs that Michael could only imagine came with years of practice. Goldie convulsed and twisted his way around the pole like nobody was watching, his eyes closed, his mouth forming words to the song that was playing, his hands wandering over his body like he meant it. He wrapped his thighs around the top of the pole and let his upper half hang upside down. He opened his eyes with a grin, hair standing on end and winked straight at Michael. Goosebumps prickled Michaels arm and he smiled shyly, looking away from Goldie's gaze. After pulling himself back up and sliding down the pole in a manner that can only be described as pornographic, Goldie jumped down from the stage and started teasing the men and women sat around the club. Michael was sat on the end of the booth and he prayed that Goldie would pick anyone but him for a lapdance. Because despite Michaels bravado he was actually incredibly shy. Goldie stalked towards them and Geoff whistled at him holding out a wad of cash   
"Geoff for fuck sake don't whistle at the guy he's not a fucking dog" Michael hissed   
"For that amount of money I'll be whatever you want me to be love" A British voice chimed. Michael jumped as Goldie's arm landed around his shoulder.   
"I- I- I-"   
"First time?" Goldie asked Geoff   
"How could you tell?" He asked laughing.   
"S'alright love, I don't bite" He grinned swaying his hips.   
"That's a total fucking lie I've seen him" Geoff quipped. Goldie just laughed.   
"So what's this then? Stag do?"   
"Birthday, Michaels totally fucking single" Jack blurted out. Michael turned a deeper shade of red kicking him under the table.   
"Single? Well that's just my favourite type of guy. Cmon birthday boy, let me give you a dance"   
"No- it's fine- honestly"   
Goldie took Michaels hand and led him to the stage. The men cheered louder and Michael was thrust into a chair that had been placed in the spotlight.   
"Don't worry love, I'll look after you" The British man whispered into Michaels ear. 

Goldie sat in Michaels lap and started grinding slowly, Michael was looking at the flecks of glitter in his well gelled hair. They looked so carefully placed. Goldie moved Michaels hands onto his hips, Michael was sure to be gentle and not to overstep the careful boundary he imagined the man had with other clients. Goldie's body moved just like it had on the pole, with ease and such careful seduction Michael had to try and think of anything but the man grinding up against him to avoid an unfortunate accident in the underwear department. When the song ended Gavin removed himself from Michael and winked.   
"See you around love" He said leading him off the stage   
"Y-yeah" Michael replied, dazed from the lights and the feeling in his chest. He sat back in his seat and the men continued their night. But all Michael could think of was how the glitter in Goldie's hair shined perfectly in sync with his green eyes and how his hips spoke to Michael in a secret language only he knew.   
"I gotta go smoke" Michael muttered before leaving the club for some fresh air. He sighed and searched for his lighter as he held a cigarette between his lips.   
"Need a light love?" A familiar voice chimed. Michael turned to see Goldie, standing in his same shirts, now sporting a small shirt exposing most of his stomach. He held out a lighter and Michael took it gratefully nodding at him and handing it back. He took a drag before pulling his own leather jacket off his shoulder and handing it to the man.   
"Would ya take this? Just while you're smoking?" He spluttered, sounding almost annoyed.   
"I- wow. Thanks love, that's very kind" He smiled wrapping it around his slim frame. Michael nodded and watched as Goldie moved closer.   
"So Goldie. You born with that name or is this some kind of pseudonym type deal?" Michael was trying to sound disinterested, trying to play it cool, but it was obvious to the other man how much he found him attractive.   
"Would you have sex with me, Michael?" The man asked putting an arm around Michaels neck. Michael blinked a few times.   
"I- I mean- sure but- y'know I'd like to take you out first" Michael replied trying to ignore where Goldie's hands were heading.   
"Yeah but if you could do it right now, down some alley, just a real quick one, would you?" He was whispering into Michaels ear now, his hand ghosting Michaels crotch. Michael stopped it gently.   
"No. 'cause I got more respect for you than that. Don't sell yourself short man" He muttered. Goldie took a step backwards and watched the sincerity in Michaels eyes. Maybe he wasn't some sleazy guy, maybe he would call back, maybe he'd stay the night, maybe he was different.   
"Can I kiss you?" Goldie asked quietly with an innocence that showed Michael who he really was. Michael moved to meet him, placing an arm gently around his waist. He was careful and moved the stray hair out of Goldie's face. He could feel the man tense slightly.   
"Just relax. I'm not gonna hurt ya" Michael promised leaning in slowly and pressing a small test kiss onto Goldie's lips.   
"My name is Gavin" He whispered moving in closer to Michael.   
"Gavin huh? Well Gavin, you wanna kiss me some more?" Michael smiled and Gavin nodded eagerly leaning in and kissing Michael with the same amount of fire Michael had seen on stage. He felt his back hit the wall and the air almost knocked from his lungs, but he didn't care, because Gavin was kissing him.   
"Uh- Michael?" A deep voice broke through his bliss. Michael pulled back for a second to see Ryan, in his mask. Gavin jumped backwards but Michael caught him.   
"Hey, hey, it's my friend."   
"It's the vagabond" Gavin was pressed into Michaels chest now and Michael was holding him almost protectively.   
"He won't hurt you. Will you Ryan?"   
"Why do you have to ruin the illusion and call me that?" Ryan whined aggressively. Gavin let out a small laugh and Michael squeezed his side gently.   
"Shut up you dick. What'd you want? I'm busy" Gavin wouldn't like to admit it but the aggression in Michaels voice was making him shiver pleasantly.   
"We're leaving"   
"Go then?"   
"You know the rules. All together."   
"Fuck me Ryan. Just let me have some fun."   
"Yeah let him have some fun" Gavin whined, getting braver by the second.   
"Sorry doll, he has to come" Ryan said before walking back to where the others were standing. Michael flipped them off before turning to Gavin.   
"I gotta run"   
"Don't go" Gavin said leaning against Michael. Michael groaned in frustration.   
"I'm sorry" He moved backwards pressing a kiss to Gavin's lips.   
"Will I ever see you again?" Gavin called out as Michael was walking away   
"Maybe" He called back. Gavin sighed and turned around walking down the street to his shitty apartment, still clutching Michaels jacket. At least he had that. The street around him was quiet apart from the rip roaring of a motorbike somewhere in the distance. As Gavin walked the sound got louder, and louder until eventually he could hear it on the street he was walking down. Numb from the cold and the night Gavin walked on.   
"Hey!" A jersey voice called. Gavin stopped and turned to see Michael on a huge motorbike holding a helmet. "Ever been on a motorbike?" Gavin was stunned.   
"No- I-"   
"You want to?" He said throwing the helmet for Gavin to catch. Michael didn't even need an answer. Gavin was already climbing onto the beast and wrapping his arms around Michael's waist. The bike sped off into the night and Gavin gripped Michael tightly. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew wherever it was, he'd be safe as long as he was with Michael.


	2. He's Not A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael brings Goldie home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally one massive document and I decided to make it into chapters. You're welcome

"No. absolutely not. He can't come in." Geoff was standing at the door to the apartment the crew shared in Los Santos. Michael was standing opposite him with an arm draped around Gavin who was leaning into the touch, shivering slightly from the cold of the night.   
"He's coming in. And he's staying." Michael affirmed.   
"No fucking way. Hell no." Geoff snapped. "Our business is here Michael"   
"Let him in" Ryan said, standing behind Geoff, his mask still on.   
"What so he can see everything we have? All the money? The guns" Geoff laughed crossing his arms.   
"Well. I'm sure Goldie knows that if he messes with us then we'll kill him. Let the kid inside," Ryan demanded, turning and walking back into the apartment. Geoff sighed holding the bridge of his nose.   
"Fine" He said moving out of the way letting Michael walk inside with Gavin. 

Gavin wasn't really sure what he was expecting, some dimly lit apartment with drugs and alcohol everywhere perhaps. However this was not the case. The apartment was well lit and very clean. Every wall was a window and apart from a few liquor bottles on a shelf was almost empty. Michael led him into the living area and sat on the space free on the couch. Gavin climbed onto the back of couch, sitting above Michael, balancing expertly on the edge leaving his legs either side of Michael's shoulders. The rest of the men watched in awe as Gavin started playing with strands of Michael's hair.   
"What?" Michael asked the rest of the men, who were staring intently.   
"So... how much does he cost?" Jack asked curiously   
"How much does he- what? He's not a fucking prostitute. He's just a dancer at the club. That's all he does. Tell 'em Gav." Michael snapped. Gavin looked up and smiled, winking at Ryan who was staring.   
"Yeah. Just a dancer."   
"Gav?" Ryan asked cautiously   
"Yeah. His name is Gavin. Goldie's like a stage name right?"   
"Yeah that's right love" Gavin confirmed twisting strands of Michael's hair between his fingers. The men nodded in turn.   
"So how long is he staying with us?" Geoff asked bluntly.   
"As long as I fucking say, Geoff. There's no problem with that, is there?" Michael snapped, he felt Gavin smirk behind him.   
"Not unless you're gonna make one with your pretty boy" Geoff replied, pouring himself a drink. Gavin jumped down from the back of the sofa and walked over to Geoff.   
"You think I'm pretty, Geoff? That's your name right? Geoff?" Gavin continued, straightening the older mans tie. Geoff scoffed.   
"Yeah you're alright" He said, almost flustered.   
"You hear that Michael? Geoff thinks I'm pretty" He said, turning to grin mischievously at Michael. Michael felt a surge of jealousy run through his body.   
"I heard it Gav. Why don't you come sit back here with me?" He said patting his lap. Gavin obliged easily and draped himself over Michael.   
"He's not a toy Michael" Ryan said, aggressively.   
"I know he's not, Ryan. Did I say he was? Am I treating you like a toy, Gav?" Michael asked rather calmly  
"No Michael. You're not." Gavin grinned running a hand through his hair. Michael flipped Ryan off with a smug smirk.   
"Well Gavin, as long as you know to keep your mouth shut and your hands where they belong you're welcome to stay as long as you like" Jack added cheerfully, desperately trying to change to mood of the room.   
"Awh thank you Jack, that's lovely. I don't know why you're all assuming I'm some sort of poor little dancer boy though. I actually have a lot of money. I just can't access it right now" Gavin replied rather matter-of-factly.   
"What'd you mean?" Geoff probed   
"Well. I'm sort of a thief too. Take men's credit cards, access their accounts and move the money into an offshore one I have in Switzerland. Problem is I can't get the money back over to my account safely without raising the alarms. I can't launder it properly without a business. I don't have the money for a fake business because it's all locked up in the bank. Sort of a bit mullered there."   
"So you have a shitload of money you can't spend? Why keep stealing it then?" Jack asked   
"It's a laugh innit?"   
"So you're not a sponger?" Geoff asked.   
"No love, I have money. Just can't spend it"   
"Well we can help with that, right Geoff? We have the business on fifth?" Michael chimed. Geoff thought for a minute before nodding slowly.   
"I suppose we do. How much we talking Gavin?"   
"Enough. I'll give you a five million cut if you help me." He replied too busy nuzzling Michaels neck to look at Geoff.   
"I have a feeling he's not just a pretty face, Geoff" Ryan added. Gavin grinned into Michaels neck mischievously.   
"How good of a hacker are you, Gavin?" Jack asked   
"Well you know, the security in Los Santos isn't the greatest. I'm not bad." He replied giggling as Michael wrapped an arm tighter around him protectively.   
"So you're a hacker, fairly intelligent. Why dance at some strip club?" Ryan asked sternly. Gavin snapped his head up from Michael's neck and stared at Ryan.   
"Because it's fun. I like dancing, I like men. I like the attention. And because I can" He snarled. Michael watched Gavin's eyes glitter with adrenaline, the aggressiveness was more than attractive. Michael laughed.   
"That told you. Cmon Gav, I'm tired of these drones" He said standing up. Gavin stood with him taking hold of his hand.   
"Night lovelies" he said with a wink. Michael led him through the corridor and to his room. Gavin stood in awe. The room was littered with a variety of different weapons. Guns, knives, whatever you could use to hurt someone, Michael had it. He removed Michael's jacket and wondered over to a set of guns lying next to Michael's mirrored wardrobe. He picked up a titanium hand gun and stood in the mirror posing with it.   
"Look at this one Michael. It's so shiny." He said, stunned by its beauty. He stood in a fighting stance pointing the gun at the mirror. Michael walked up behind the gun wielding Brit and wrapped his arms loosely around his stomach.   
"You look real good with that" He muttered into his neck. Gavin grinned and leaned into he touch.   
"We look good together" He replied watching their reflection. Michael nodded watching them, swaying slightly.   
"I could teach you how to use that properly. You could roll with us. If you're as good as you say you are at hacking. I could make you a king." Michael whispered. Gavin closed his eyes for a moment. A man he had met three hours ago was promising him the world, how could he say no?   
"Okay" He nodded opening his eyes.   
"Cmon, let's go to bed" Michael said taking the gun from Gavin placing it back where it was. He removed his shirt and his jeans with ease. Gavin couldn't help but stare. He was covered in scars, some from knives, others from where bullets had ripped through his skin. He traced the wounds with his fingers gently.   
"Don't worry. They're from before the crew. These guys take care of me. They're good like that" Michael assured the worried looking man. Gavin nodded and looked at his own clothes. He removed his shirt and looked at Michael.   
"You don't have to do that if you don't want to. Why don't you keep the short on?" He offered. Gavin nodded gratefully. The pair climbed into bed and Gavin's first instinct when the lights turned out was to touch Michael.   
"Hey hey hey- I told you- you don't have to do that"   
"I know but-"   
"This isn't a payment method Gav. That's not what I want you here for. I mean sure I want that- but not- I don't want you to think that's how I see you. You're not a cheap fuck for me. I actually like you. I wanna know you" Michael whispered taking Gavin's hand and holding it.   
"You're not like the others" Gavin whispered back.   
"Maybe you've been hanging around with the wrong kind of guy"   
"Yeah" Gavin sighed placing his head on Michael's chest. Michael ran a hand through Gavin's glittering hair.   
"Not anymore" Michael said kissing Gavin's forehead. Gavin closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Michael lay awake for a little longer thinking about how crazy this whole situation was. He was lying in bed with a multi-millionaire stripper that he was infatuated with. He had real potential to become a crew member and he knew that the rest of the men knew that. Maybe he was moving too fast and maybe this was all too good. But in the line of work that Michael worked in there was little time to hesitate. He didn't know when his last day was going to be, or if he was ever going to get caught. So for now, he was going to enjoy the moment. He held Gavin to his chest and closed his eyes, hoping that he would still be there when Michael woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madqueenfuckingmogar.tumblr.com/ask


	3. Recruiting Goldie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wants Goldie in the crew. Goldie just wants Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the real Goldie.

He was gone. Michael woke up and Gavin was gone. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and a weight on his chest. It was all nothing to the other man. Maybe Michael had got it wrong, maybe he felt more about Gavin than Gavin felt about him. He got up and walked into the living area, disoriented from sleep. There through the glass partition Gavin was sat on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal talking to a de-masked Ryan.   
"Nah- cereal is so much better than fruit! Who eats bloody fruit for breakfast?" Gavin laughed pushing more of his breakfast into his mouth. Ryan, who was holding an apple scoffed.   
"Healthy people" He said biting into it. Michael walked into the kitchen and smiled carefully.   
"Hey" He said getting an orange juice from the fridge and standing in front of Gavin. Gavin wrapped his legs around Michaels waist and put his bowl down.   
"You thought I'd left didn't you?" He whispered, so only Michael could hear him.   
"Yeah. Sorry" Michael admitted. Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael's neck   
"You can't get rid of me that easily, you dope" he said cheerfully. Michael hoisted Gavin off the side and carried him through the kitchen to the sofas. Gavin squealed with joy and Michael laughed as he sat them down on the sofa.   
"Jesus Christ guys, it's like 8am. Already?" Geoff grumbled, moving through the house into the kitchen to get a Bloody Mary. Michael and Gavin just laughed. Gavin looked up to see Ryan staring at them.   
"You like watching Ryan?" Gavin teased pressing kisses onto Michael's neck. Ryan rolled his eyes and made his way back to his own room. Michael laughed again.   
"You're gonna make him mad"   
"Come on, he obviously fancies me"   
"Oh yeah? Do I need to talk to him?" Michael said tickling Gavin's sides. Gavin squealed with laughter.   
"No! No! I like you more anyway!" He gasped through fits of giggles.   
Geoff stood in the kitchen mixing his drink with a stalk of celery watching the two men. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Michael this happy. He was smiling more, cursing less and the day hadn't even started. Maybe having this new kid around was better for the crew than Geoff had first thought.   
"I give! I give!" Gavin screamed. Michael stopped holding his hands up.   
"Alright alright. Hand me the remote, I wanna watch some cartoons." Gavin obliged and the pair sat in their boxers wrapped up in each other watching cartoons for the entire morning. When the adult TV programmes came on Michael stretched his legs out.   
"You wanna go to the range today? I could teach you some gun stuff"   
"Today? Why Michael? We have ages to do that. Let's go back to bed" Gavin whined hanging from Michael's neck. Michael was more than tempted and picked Gavin up, hoisting him over his shoulder.   
"Alright if you say so" Gavin screamed with laughter and Michael began carrying him back to his room like a firefighter.   
"Michael Jones. Put the kid down. We have business to discuss." Geoff called sternly. Michael stopped and sighed. Geoff was using his serious voice.   
"At least let me get dressed?"   
"Five minutes" Geoff agreed. Michael carried Gavin back to his room and set him on the bed.   
"I gotta go talk to Geoff"   
"He said five minutes" Gavin said smiling seductively.   
"Don't give me that look, five minutes. I gotta get dressed" Michael said rifling through his wardrobe pulling on some clothes.   
"That's alright Michael. I'll just stay here, in your bed. All alone" Gavin drawled. Michael groaned in frustration going over to Gavin.   
"You're driving me crazy. I'll be back soon" He said kissing Gavin quickly. Gavin kissed him back and waved him off out of the room. 

"I want him in the crew" Michael demanded sitting opposite Geoff in his office.   
"I know you do. We need to talk through this properly."   
"What's to talk about? He's a hacker. He's fucking gorgeous. What else does he need?"   
"Is he smart Michael? You learn to hack. That's fine. He couldn't move his money though could he?"   
"You need connections to be rich Geoff. It's not what you know, it's who you know. You say that the most out of all of us"   
"Can we trust him? We found the kid in a fucking strip club"   
"We talked about this yesterday. Don't you dare judge him based on what he thinks is fun!" Michael snapped.   
"Alright- alright calm the fuck down. We need to be serious. Talk business. Are you going to train him?"   
"Of course I'll train him. I need you to move his money, fix that shit Geoff. He needs to buy his own weapons, own computers. He likes to own things"   
"Fine. I can have that fixed within the hour. But I'm trusting you with this Michael. He fucks up I will kill him. If you get in my way I'll kill you too."   
"I understand. But we need a hacker. You've been saying that for years. He's a hacker. He can do this."   
"He better be able to do this, his life is on the line" Geoff warned, returning back to his drink and indicating he was finished with Michael. Michael left his office with a sigh and returned to his room. Jack and Ryan were standing outside the door looking in. Gavin was doing some rather impressive yoga stretches   
"The fuck is this?" Michael asked making the two men jump.   
"We were just-"   
"Yeah you were 'just' get the fuck outta here you fuckin perverts" Michael said moving his way into the room. Gavin unfolded himself from his position and grinned up at Michael.   
" I missed you" He said jumping onto the bed.   
"Yeah I missed you too" Michael admitted kissing the boy on the cheek. Gavin practically glowed.   
"Geoff will fix your account details today. You need to go and see him"   
"Why? He doesn't like me! You just take him my details!"   
"You need to go. And don't be cheeky, he'll know. Get dressed"   
"Into what? My bloody stripper outfit? Give me a jumper"   
"Jesus alright bitchy" Michael laughed throwing him a jumper. Gavin threw it on and headed to Geoff's office. He knocked and waited   
"Enter" Gavin walked in and sat in chair Michael had been sitting in.   
"Alright love" He said with a grin and a wink.   
"Okay Gavin, you need to enter your details into this laptop and I'll do the rest" Geoff said handing him a laptop.   
"And how do I know you're not just going to take my money and kill me?"   
"That's exactly what I hoped you'd say. You're smart, aren't you?"   
"Me? Nah I'm just a pretty little face" Gavin blinked innocently.   
"That'll work for you. I'm prepared to offer you a job. Would you accept?"   
"Depends on the work"   
"You'll be a member of the crew. You keep my boys happy and I'll keep you happy"   
"I don't know who exactly you think I am, Geoffrey, but I'm not a whore. I like Michael. Michael only."   
"And loyal too" Geoff mused. "Alright. We split everything evenly here, you in or out?"   
"I'm in"   
"Excellent" Geoff said handing Gavin the laptop. Gavin side eyed the man before entering his details. "You can go now" Geoff said, his head in the laptop. Gavin got up and left back to Michaels room. The two lounged around for a while, telling each other about their lives and adventures   
"So you're an explosives expert?"   
"Yep. The fucking best in Los Santos" Michael bragged. Gavin laughed and shoved him   
"Alright love, brag about it"   
"Uh- Michael. Geoff has a job for you. And Gavin your new card is here for your bank account. With all the money in it." Ryan was standing at the door mask free again.   
"Bloody hell that was quick" he said jumping up taking the gold card from Ryan.   
"Alright Ryan thanks"   
"Geoff wants me to accompany Gavin shopping" Ryan added   
"What? No I can go on my own"   
"You're not going with him"   
"Does it look like either of you have any choice in this matter. Gavin put some real clothes on, we're going shopping." Ryan snapped walking out of the room briskly.   
"For fuck sake. I wanted to take you" Michael said slamming the door to a weapons cupboard shut.   
"Hey love, it's alright. This might be good, I can pick up some surprises" Gavin teased wrapping his arms around Michael's neck.   
"Surprises huh?" Michael said holding on to Gavin's hips   
"Yeah. Now go on. Be safe" Gavin said kissing Michael softly. Michael hummed and kissed him back before leaving with a few of his guns. Gavin found a pair of shirts Michael owned and threw them on and headed out to meet Ryan.   
"You got a fancy car Ry?"   
"We're taking the civilian car, the cops know my car" Ryan replied walking Gavin to their garage. A line of what Gavin could only describe as incredibly expensive cars and motorbikes sat in his view.   
"Fucking hell" He exclaimed running a finger over the closest one. Ryan rolled his eyes and moved towards the most normal looking car.   
"Cmon jackass. Get in"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madqueenfuckingmogar.tumblr.com/ask


	4. Goldie Gets His Gear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan takes Goldie shopping

They arrived at the mall and Gavin was already heading towards Gucci  
"You're a real rich bitch huh?"   
"Oh yeah" Gavin laughed rifling through the women's clothes pulling out a golden mid riff bomber jacket and throwing it at Ryan.   
"I'm not your personal slave" He groaned   
"Ryan shut up and help me pick what I'm gonna wear for the next year" Gavin beamed pulling out item after item of clothing. After a good three hours in the store Gavin had selected one million dollars worth of clothing.   
"This is ridiculous. I cannot do another three fucking hours of this"   
"Look I got most of it ry, just a few more shops" Gavin begged.   
"Fine, let me take all this back to the car. Where are you gonna be?"   
"Sephora"   
"Sephora?! What the hell- I don't want to know" He grumbled heading towards the parking lot. When he returned Gavin was leaning against the stores window holding a number of different bags.   
"Anything else?"   
"Shoes, obviously. Then I need you to take me to where you get all your stuff."   
"Stuff?"   
"Equipment"   
"Ah. Sure." Ryan nodded. Gavin left the mall with five pairs of gold heels, a pair of custom made golden converse and some fancy Italian leather shoes. Ryan was exhausted when they got into the car.   
"Do they make gold weapons?"   
"Yeah? I think so?"   
"You know where to get em?"   
"I know a guy, a specialist in exhibition weapons. Very pricey though" Ryan said setting off out of the parking lot.   
"Ryan, I just spent two million dollars on a pair of golden high heels. Do you think money is an issue?"   
"I suppose not" He mused. The pair made their visit to the weapons specialist and Gavin left with a set of throwing knives, three hand guns, an RPG, a mini gun, a rather large machine gun, a machete and a bow and arrow all decorated in gold.   
It took five trips to move all of Gavin's gear from the car to Michaels bedroom. Michael watched in awe as Ryan brought bag after bag inside.   
"A bow and fucking arrow? What are you? Robin fucking hood?" Michael exclaimed.   
"I just wanted to get everything. They all looked so damn pretty. I have to run, Ryan's taking me to the hairdressers."   
"You mean a salon?"   
"Yeah love. I'll be back soon"   
"You just got here"   
"Soon!" Gavin called as he ran out of the room. Michael huffed and puffed around his bedroom before making space in his wardrobe and drawers and unpacking Gavin's clothes. He left the Sephora bags, partly out of respect and partly because Gavin had promised surprises and he knew they would be in that bag. By the time Michael had finished unpacking Gavin's things the Brit had returned. He bounded in the room with his newly highlighted hair.   
"It's as close to gold as I could get" He grinned. Michael heard Ryan's door slam shut. He imagined that Ryan had probably had his fill of Gavin today.   
"You look beautiful" Michael smiled. Gavin blushed and wrapped his arms around Michael's waist.   
"Did you look in the Sephora bags?"   
"I promise I didn't"   
"Because I'll know if you did" Gavin said pressing a kiss to Michaels nose. Michael smiled and shook his head   
"Nah, you said surprises I know they'd be there. Didn't touch em I promise"   
"Good. Because I have something to show you. Go on get on the bed and close your eyes" Gavin moved Michael to the end of the bed and he sat down with his eyes tightly closed. He heard Gavin rifle through the bag, the snap of tags, the rustle of one fabric changing to another. The clacking of a heel hitting another.   
"Alright you open them now" Gavin whispered. Michael opened his eyes to see an almost naked Gavin standing in the highest gold heels and a pair of black lace underwear. Michael's jaw physically dropped.   
"Oh my god" He whined. Gavin walked towards him slowly.   
"What? Did I do something Michael?" He said innocently flashing a grin.   
"Gav- stop" Gavin sat in Michaels lap.   
"Stop what love?" He said rolling his hips. Michael made a guttural sound in his throat.   
"I- I was just thinking that maybe our first time should be- special" He said running his fingers over the lace. Gavin stood up and nodded going over to the corner of the room his clothes were in.   
"Alright love, you're probably right" He said bending over to take his shoes off, wiggling his ass high in the air.   
"Fuck it" Michael said before storming over to the man, picking him up and throwing him on the bed. Gavin screamed with laughter and watched the hunger in Michael's eyes. 

Geoff, Ryan and jack were all sitting around the kitchen table drinking.  
"Wonder where Gavin and Michael are" Jack said curiously.   
"Gavin's probably showing off all his new fucking clothes he bought" Ryan said, still sore from carrying all those bags.   
"Cmon let's go find them. I'm bored. The city's too quiet. I wanna rob shit" Geoff announced. The three men made their way to Michael's bedroom. It was silent, Geoff had purposely soundproofed all the rooms for their own privacy and so nobody annoyed the fuck out of anyone else. He pulled the door open.   
'Oh god Michael, harder' Gavin was panting as he was lying on his back grabbing the headboard being thrust into like it was Michael's job. Michael was moaning, too engrossed in his work to look up. Gavin noticed the men first, he turned his head lazily in pleasure and found Ryan's eyes. He smirked to himself watching Ryan watch him and let out a filthy moan, never breaking eye contact. Ryan couldn't tear his eyes away.   
"Uh Michael" Geoff coughed. Michael stopped and snapped his head up   
"What?! How dare you just come in here and not knock. Who the fuck do you think you are?" Gavin pulled Michael's face back to his  
"Calm down love. Doesn't matter does it?" Michael simply nodded.   
"I- uh- sorry- it's just we were gonna go and cause the city some shit, you wanna come?"   
"No. I don't. I wanna stay here and fuck my boyfriend. You wanna keep watching?" He snarled. Gavin laughed underneath him.   
"Ryan does" He teased. Ryan was already walking away. Michael smirked a little.   
"Alright man"   
"Michael let's go play. Please." Gavin pouted. Michael looked at him and then back to Geoff and a very uncomfortable Jack.   
"We'll join you later" He said   
"Sounds great" Geoff said promptly slamming the door shut.   
"Jesus Christ" Jack muttered.   
"Yeah, kids got moves"   
"You're disgusting" Jack laughed slapping Geoff's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madqueenfuckingmogar.tumblr.com/ask


	5. Casino Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldies first appearance

Michael and Gavin lay panting next to each other.   
"Changed my mind- I- I need you to just fuck me like that all night" Gavin panted. Michael laughed.   
"You gotta give me time to recover Jesus Christ. Cmon I wanna show you off to the city"   
"Your boyfriend" Gavin wiggles his eyebrows.   
"I got caught up in the moment"   
"So you don't want me to be your boyfriend?"   
"Of course I do, I just wanted to check it was okay first"   
"Well Michael. I would love to be your boyfriend"   
"Good. Because you're mine" He said muzzling Gavin's neck. Gavin sighed in pleasure.   
"Do we really have to go out?" He whined   
"Yeah. It's time to break you in" Michael said standing up.   
The pair got dressed. Michael chose his usual brown leather jacket and jeans combination and sat waiting for Gavin. He pulled out yet another pair of golden heels and slapped them on along with a brand new pair of brighter, golden shorts. He selected his mid riff golden bomber jacket and a pair of sunglasses rimmed with gold. He left his sex hair and grinned. He went over to his gun collection and pulled out a rather large golden hand gun.   
"Ready" He said watching Michael who had been staring the whole time   
"God I'm gonna ruin you when we get back" Michael said taking Gavin's hand and walking down the stairs. "Now listen. Your guns have bullets in them but you really shouldn't shoot them. You have no gun training whatsoever. Keep the safety on, the idiots of this city can't tell the difference" Michael said. Gavin nodded as they stepped into one of Michael's more expensive cars. He switched on his GPS and found the rest of the men  
"A casino. We're robbing a casino" He sighed  
"Whats the problem?"   
"That's too big of a job for your first one" Michael groaned.   
"I can handle it. I'll just pretend I know what I'm doing" Gavin said rubbing Michael's knee.   
"Maybe we should stay in"   
"No! You said you wanted to show me off. Cmon Michael we got dressed and everything."   
"Alright but stay close and do not try and fire that gun. You brought it for scaremongering. Nothing more, nothing less"   
"Got it" Gavin said. The car sped off into the night and outside the casino that hundreds of people were running out of. Michael got out of his door, suddenly aware of the hundreds of camera crews near him and opened Gavin's door. Gavin held out a hand and Michael helped him out the door.   
"MJ? Who's that?"   
"MJ is this a new crew member?" Paparazzi and reporters screamed out. Michael pulled his gun out and shot into the air. The crews fell silent. Gavin laughed like a maniac and clapped his hands.   
"This is Goldie. New crew member. My partner. He is incredibly dangerous." As Michael was introducing Gavin to the world, Gavin wondered to a camera man who had been staring at him.   
"'Ello love. You like what you see?" He drawled. The cameras followed him. He glanced quickly at Michael who was stone faced.   
"I-I-I" before he could finish his sentence Gavin had knocked him out cold with the butt of his gun. He walked back to Michael who wrapped an arm around his waist.   
"Mine" He snarled at the cameras. Gavin giggled again and the two walked into the casino. Geoff, jack and Ryan were in the middle of a shootout with the door security. Gavin skipped inside singing some British band song and Michael walked in after.   
The door security stopped and watched as Gavin sat on top of one of the casino tables   
"Who the fuck is this?"   
"Get down or we'll shoot" They shouted. While the men were distracted Ryan fired his gun all four men fell to the ground. Gavin beamed at him.   
"Lovely shot Ryan" He said jumping into Michaels outstretched arms. He planted a kiss on his lips.   
"Go find some fun. N'stay safe" Michael muttered. Gavin nodded and ran off continuing his song. Michael rejoined the others. Gavin was busy already smashing everything in his path as he sang.   
"You ever think maybe he's an absolute psychopath?" Jack questioned   
"Yeah. But look at that ass" Michael smirked.   
"Alright Jesus Christ we saw enough of you two earlier" Ryan snapped   
"Ryan had a total boner for it" Geoff laughed   
"Shut up Geoff" Ryan snapped.   
"Alright, alright, so we take the bandits first, then the cash in desk and then we got extraction in about twenty minutes" Geoff ordered. The men agreed and went their separate ways. Gavin was still smashing everything up, avoiding the cameras, he wanted everyone to see his performance. When Ryan found him he was hanging upside down from a chandelier.   
"Hello handsome" He grinned   
"Hi. Extraction is in five minutes. Came to warn you"   
"You fancy me" Gavin teased   
"I do not 'fancy you'" Ryan snapped. Gavin jumped down from the chandelier with ease and placed a hand on Ryan's chest.   
"Your hearts beating pretty fast love. Are you sure" He teased. Ryan stood still   
"Gavin, stop"   
"Why? Don't you like it?" He laughed   
"You're Michael's"   
"S'only a little harmless flirt." Gavin said running a finger over where Ryan's jaw jutted out of his mask   
"Is that so?" Ryan asked  
"You can't deny you don't find me attractive. I see that way you look at me. Hungry. Did you like watching Michael fuck me? Or did it make you jealous?" Gavin was whispering in Ryan's ear now. Ryan's hand had found its way to Gavin's hip.   
"Enough" He whispered   
"Fine. But I'll get you Ryan" He grinned and walked away. Michael was watching from a distance and Gavin returned to his side. Ryan and Michael stared at each other.   
"You been teasing him?" Michael asked carrying a bag of money out to the car.   
"Yeah. Winding him up. He definitely wants to fuck me" Gavin said as Michael helped him into the car. Michael threw the cash in the back and got into the drivers seat.   
"Would you want to fuck him?"   
"I dunno. I love a good flirt, maybe a cheeky kiss. But I don't think I could have sex with him." Gavin said taking Michael's hand. "I know you get crazy jealous" He added.   
"Yeah I fucking do" Michael admitted.   
"I like flirting with other people though. It gets you all mad and protective. I like that" Gavin grinned.   
"So you're gonna kiss Ryan to make me mad on purpose?"   
"Probably. Doesn't mean I don't like you any less, Ryan's a game. He knows it, I know it and so far he's happy to play"   
"You're fucking crazy" Michael laughed.   
"Only for you" Gavin replied. 

The heist went well and after the men collected their earning they sat on the sofa drinking their liquor and talking. Gavin sat wrapped up in Michael's lap whispering things to him and making him laugh.   
"Care to share with the rest of the group Gavin?" Ryan asked sternly. Gavin snapped his head up and squeezed Michael's shoulder before walking over and sitting in Ryan's lap.   
"I said, when we get back to his room, I'm gonna ride his dick so hard that he'll be seeing stars for a week, love" Gavin drawled. Ryan became very still and Michael watched with amusement. "Now you, you are more than welcome to come and watch Ryan, but Michael here, he gets a bit protective, don't you love?" Gavin asked turning his head to see Michael's hard gaze.   
"You could say that" He said calmly.   
"Now the choice is yours really Ryan" Gavin said running a finger along Ryan's jaw like he had done before.   
"I'm alright, thank you" He replied stiffly. Gavin smirked.   
"Thought so" He said climbing off Ryan and comfortably back onto Michael. Geoff and Jack watched in awe.   
"Gavin. Welcome to the team" Jack said with a small smile.   
"You are the most fucking dangerous one out of all of us I swear to god" Geoff laughed draining his drink.   
"Aww Geoffrey that's a lovely thing to say" Gavin grinned stroking Michael's hair gently.   
"Ryan you need to take Gavin out tomorrow and train him in hand weapons" Geoff ordered   
"But-"   
"Did I fucking stutter? You're the cleanest shot. You're doing it." Geoff growled.   
"Alright" Ryan muttered.   
"I'm tired love, I'm gonna go to bed" Gavin said to Michael. Michael nodded and Gavin placed a kiss on his cheek before returning to Michael's room. When the door had closed the men turned and looked at him.   
"What?"   
"Michael, we watched the video of him tonight. The flirting, the walk, the way he is with the public and the enemy. He's fucking dangerous. He's not scared of anything and he uses what he has to his advantage. You need to be careful" Jack whispered   
"He would never hurt me. Not ever. He's just having fun. Leave him alone"   
"If we train him in firearms you have to promise to talk to him about using them responsibly" Geoff added   
"Look I told him not to shoot his gun tonight and he didn't do it. You said, he's smart. He isn't just a pretty face or sex on legs. He's got a good brain. I'll talk to him but you guys know I'm right. Maybe you're just feeling a little threatened that I can pick a guy off the street and make him into a fucking crew member in less than a day" Michael hissed.   
"Regardless. He needs to be careful. We all do" Ryan added.   
"Fuck off Ryan why don't you go milk the boner my boyfriend just gave you" Michael snickered without turning to look at Ryan. Ryan's fists clenched tight and he stood up.   
"You watch your mouth" Michael stood up to meet him.   
"Yeah? You want me to get Gav out here? Maybe he can hear you threaten me. We'll find out how crazy he really is."   
"Try it and see what happens" Ryan snorted.   
"You really wanna go Ryan?!" Michael shouted   
"Geoff, stop this" Jack warned.   
"I wanna see what the new kids gonna do" Geoff mused.   
"Yeah. Cmon bring your bitch out here, let's find out what he's made of" Ryan laughed taking his mask off. Michael stormed out of the room and to his bedroom. Everything was silent. Ryan didn't want to look at Geoff and Jack for disapproval so he kept his eyes focused on Michael's door. It opened and Gavin stepped out, heels clicking on the laminate floor, he was wearing one of Michael's tshirts.   
"Did you threaten him?" Gavin said calmly   
"And what if I did? You're a stripper-" Before the words had even finished coming out of his mouth Gavin had thrown three knives pinning Ryan to the wall by his jacket.   
"Geoff-" Jacks voice began to sound panicked. Michael watched in awe as Gavin stalked towards him. Ryan removed the knives and threw them back. Gavin just continued to walk, all three missed by inches. He shoved Ryan up against the wall.   
"That's the thing about you Ryan. You're a pussy. You're not going to hurt me. Because you think somewhere deep down in that cold little heart of yours that you might be able to love me" Gavin whispered so only Ryan could hear him. Ryan pushed Gavin backwards. He skidded on his heels and knelt down touching his hand across the floor to stop himself.   
"You're nothing. You're nothing to me, to this crew. You're expendable. I could kill you and it'd take Michael a week to get over you" Ryan said stalking towards him.   
"You know what the best part about that is love? You've got nothing to lose" He said springing into the air and using all of his force to jump onto Ryan and pin him to the ground. He pulled a throwing knife from his underwear and put it against Ryan's throat.   
"You don't threaten him. You don't even look at him funny. You don't even fucking talk to him unless the words coming out of the pretty little mouth are nice" Gavin said pressing the blade down gently.   
"Gavin" Geoff warned sternly. Gavin waved his hand and leant down, Ryan's cold eyes watching him.   
"Alright love? We done now?" He whispered   
"Yes" Ryan hissed. Gavin smirked pecking him on the lips and climbing off him.   
"Night boys" He said strutting back to Michael's bedroom.   
"I fucking warned you Ryan" Michael snapped   
"He's crazy" Ryan cursed   
"I know. I told you not to fuck with me. But you had to push it" Michael said before returning to his room. Ryan wiped the blood the small cut had made on his neck.   
"You let that happen"   
"You've been pushing it with those two all day" Geoff replied  
"You wanted to see what would happen"   
"I did. And he didn't disappoint"   
"Glad I could be of assistance" Ryan hissed   
"I don't know what you're complaining about. Kid kissed you. That's what you want right? You want him" Geoff asked   
"Stay out of my fucking business" Ryan snapped before returning to his own room   
"Geoff. This is a petrol bomb waiting to go off" Jack groaned   
"I know. But I've always loved a good bonfire" Geoff chuckled before pouring himself another drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madqueenfuckingmogar.tumblr.com/ask


	6. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem with teasing people is that somebody always gets hurts

Gavin was already smiling when he woke up, he could feel Michael's arm wound around his waist and hear the mans heartbeat so close to his ear. It had been two months since he had officially joined the AH crew. In these moments, Gavin felt normal. Michael's chest was rising and falling so gently, his breath so serene that Gavin could imagine the rest of his life waking up like this. But this was Los Santos and Gavin was never going to be allowed to be normal. To survive in this city you had to be different. Gavin was sure he was batshit crazy, he loved dressing up, taunting people, causing damage. Now he'd been handed this lifestyle on a plate, he wouldn't exactly change the way things were, but if he could have both, he would. He pressed a kiss to Michael's neck. Michael groaned.   
"M'not getting up"  
"Come on love, I'm hungry" Gavin whined gently  
"Gav, no" Michael grunted, pulling the Brit closer. Gavin wondered if sometimes Michael felt the same way.   
"Fine, I'm going to see if Ryan's up" Gavin teased   
"You stay away from the perv" Michael muttered rolling over. Gavin got up from the bed and styled his hair quickly with some wax before leaving the bedroom. He had started to wear Michael's clothes to bed, something about wearing his boyfriends clothes made him feel good. He wandered into the kitchen where Ryan was stood eating his breakfast  
"Morning love" He said with a devilish grin   
"I can already tell you're going to be trouble today" Ryan grumbled.   
"Well Michael won't get up. And I want him to be up" Gavin pouted pouring a coffee.   
"That's not my problem" Ryan continued, watching Gavin sip his coffee.   
"Mh- it's about to be" He said standing closer to Ryan   
"Don't you dare" Ryan warned. Gavin let out a rather loud, exaggerated laugh.   
"Ryan stop it!" He laughed loudly again. Ryan scowled.   
"You're a dick. Stop. You'll make him mad"   
"Seriously Ryan! You have to stop" Gavin said laughing loudly again. Ryan's shook his head.   
"I'm not gonna let him kick my ass because you want his attention" Ryan warned   
"Five, four, three, two-" Before Gavin could get to one the pair heard Michael's door swing open. Gavin grinned at Ryan with glee. Michael came storming across the living room and into the kitchen where he picked Gavin up over his shoulder and started carrying him back to his bedroom   
"Bye Ryan" Gavin waved screaming with laughter as Michael slammed the door to the bedroom closed. Geoff entered not long after the doors had been slamming   
"What's all that about?"   
"The usual. Michael wouldn't wake up, Gavin made him jealous, they've been in there about twenty minutes" Ryan said boredly flicking through a magazine   
"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Are you okay with Gavin flirting with you like that?"   
"I'm fine with it Geoff. He gets what he wants, I get what I want"   
"But you know it's just to get Michael's attention don't you?"   
"Yeah Geoff, I know"   
"And you know that he doesn't actually feel-"   
"I know" Ryan snapped.   
"I don't want my crew to end in a civil war Vagabond. Just, keep your distance and I'll tell Gavin to do the same" Geoff added. As if they could feel their ears burning the two returned to the kitchen, looking rather disheveled.   
"It's 8am. Really?" Geoff laughed. Gavin leaned on Michael  
"Don't be jealous love, it's healthy" He grinned  
"Yeah. Banging out all your problems is real healthy" Ryan snickered. Michael was about to bite but Gavin just took his hand.   
"Least we can bang ours out love. What you got?" Gavin quipped. Ryan smirked and made a small laugh   
"Murder"   
"Fair enough. Geoff, we gonna fuck something up today?" Gavin asked taking a seat at the breakfast bar next to him   
"There's not a lot to do today. The heists aren't until next week"   
"So free play?" Gavin asked, his eyes glittering.   
"I guess? Just try not to cause too much damage. It's still my city"   
"You're telling Gavin, the prince of fucking destruction not to cause too much damage?" Michael laughed   
"Try" Geoff warned.   
"Michael can we go together? I really want to do it together" Gavin said nuzzling his nose against Michael's shoulder.   
"Gavvy you know I would but I have to get those explosives made and ready for next week, I promise, tomorrow" He said kissing the Brits forehead.  
"He can't go on his own" Geoff sniped   
"Why not?!" Gavin cried   
"You can't drive. And don't ask Jack. He's busy" Gavin looked over at Ryan.   
"No. no fucking way" 

A knock rasped on Michael's door at 7pm. Gavin was twisting and turning in the mirror, admiring his new shoes.   
"You look beautiful will you stop?" Michael said, not looking up from the work at his desk   
"Bit slutty"   
"Then wear the other shorts"   
"I don't want to wear the other shorts. I like these, I just wish they were a bit longer"   
"GAVIN. YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE ALL DAY. HURRY UP" Ryan called.   
"You better go" Michael laughed. Gavin walked over and wrapped his arms around Michael's shoulders.   
" I wish you were coming"   
"So do I" He sighed. Gavin kissed his cheeks before walking to the door and opening it   
"Bye Michael! Love you" He stopped dead. Michael looked up and watched him   
"Do you?"   
"I-"   
"Gavin for fuck sake" Ryan said pulling him from the room and marching him down the hallway.   
"Like it when you're rough Ryan" Gavin smirked.   
"Yeah yeah play all you want pretty boy I heard you fuck up with Michael just then" Ryan laughed clicking the light to the garage on.   
"You think I fucked up?" Gavin said picking up his brand new solid gold bat he had left next to the tools and climbing onto the back of Ryan's motorbike. Ryan pulled his mask over his face.   
"Did he say it back?"   
"I- no" Gavin said, a little quieter than usual.   
"I would have" Ryan replied calmly before speeding off into the night. Gavin's mind raced as fast as the bike. Michael really should have said it back. And Ryan just practically said he loved him. What if Gavin had gotten this all wrong? What if Ryan was really who he was supposed to be with? He was sure he loved Michael, but maybe Michael didn't love him back. The bike slowed down.   
"Where are you thinking?"   
"City hall"   
"That's too big"   
"I said city hall. It's the bachelors ball. There's news crews there. It's good publicity" Gavin snapped. Ryan nodded and sped off again into the night. They arrived shortly at the large steps to the hall. Ryan helped Gavin off the bike.   
"Thanks love" He said, Ryan continued to hold Gavin's hand and help him up the stairs until they were stood outside of the doors, the music playing gently in the distance.   
"You ever wonder what it would be like if we were in there instead of out here?" Gavin asked twirling his bat absentmindedly  
"Every day of my damn fucking life" Ryan replied busting the doors open holding his gun, taking down four security guards. The news crews rolled their cameras to face him. Gavin sent a quick text to Michael.   
'Turn on the news'   
He strolled in twirling his bat and flashing a dangerous grin. Ryan helped him over the bodies.   
"Hello lovelies. We're going to take your money now. Jewellery in one bag and cash in the other. Don't try and hide anything, my lovely partner here is very ruthless when it comes to a good pat down" Gavin chimed throwing a bag at the nearest petrified bachelor. The people started removing their goods and Gavin skipped around the room singing a British song and twirling his bat. He went up to one of the cameras.   
"I meant it, love. I do" He said with a secret smile.   
Across the other side of Los Santos Michael was staring at the TV screen in awe. Gavin really fucking loved him. He watched as his boyfriend danced around in glee.  
"Time to go" Ryan called. Gavin skipped over to him taking the bags and putting them in his jacket pockets.   
"After you" He said leading Gavin out. The camera crew trained their cameras on the pair. Ryan stopped and turned, walking back up to one of them.   
"Hey Jones, catch me if you can" He said with a smirk before disappearing into the night.   
Michael frowned. What could Ryan possibly mean. He set down his work and walked into the living room to find Geoff and Jack sitting with forlorn faces.   
"Geoff? Jack? Any idea what that meant?" Geoff drained his drink before turning to Jack who nodded solemnly.   
"He's gonna take Gavin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madqueenfuckingmogar.tumblr.com/ask


	7. Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan took Gavin. But will he give him back?

Ryan's bike sped off into the night and Gavin held on tight without a clue. When Ryan eventually stopped, Gavin looked around.   
"Where are we?" Ryan steadied the bike before helping Gavin off.   
"We're at the safe house" Ryan said motioning to what appeared to be a large warehouse   
"Why are we at the safe house?"   
"Well" Ryan said quite matter of factly leading Gavin inside "See the thing is, you're almost my hostage" He laughed almost embarrassed. Gavin stopped just after the door of the safe house.   
"What?"   
"Look, Gavin. I love you. I think you're so fucking gorgeous. And Michael, he treats you like a toy. And you're not a toy" Ryan said walking towards Gavin. Gavin's heels clicked as he moved backwards slowly until he hit the wall.   
"But you stole me. How can that be any different?" He murmured, head swimming with thoughts. Ryan chuckled.   
"Sometimes you must take drastic measures for the ones you love" He said taking Gavin's hand. Gavin wasn't really holding it properly, he was near frozen with confusion and fear.   
"What if I say no?" He spluttered. "What if I don't want to be with you"   
"Gavin, I'm not saying you don't have a choice, but it would be very unwise to pick Michael. You'll see. I'll make you see." Ryan said leading Gavin into the dirty old kitchen.   
"I want to talk to him"   
"You can't"   
"One phonecall"   
"No"   
"I swear Ryan" Gavin said raising the bat he had finally remembered he was holding. Ryan walked over briskly and Gavin took a rather large swing at his head. He easily avoided it and held Gavin's hand steady over the bat.   
"Do you really think you want to be hurting me right now?"   
"I-you wouldn't hurt me either" Gavin countered.   
"Not physically" Ryan smirked. Gavin shuddered slightly. His brain went into autopilot and he smiled at Ryan.   
"Cmon love, if you're going to make me your little prisoner, even they get one phone call" He said stroking Ryan's arm and letting go of the bat. Ryan sighed.   
"Fine" He said shimmying his phone out of his pocket.   
"Privacy too would be lovely" He continued. Ryan grunted and left the room, leaving the phone on the table. Gavin frantically searched and dialled Michaels number.   
"You motherfucking cock sucking piece of shit. I will tear every building in the damn city down to find him" A jersey voice screamed on the other end   
"Michael?" Gavin whispered. Gavin heard everything around Michael stop.   
"Gavvy? Gavvy where are you?"   
"I- I don't know it's like a warehouse"   
"It's the safe house. I got it. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
"No- no Michael. He said he loves me. He thinks you're not good enough for me."   
"That's bullshit"   
"Say you love me Michael"   
"Gav-"   
"Just say it. He can say it and he doesn't even know me"   
"I don't want to do this over the fucking phone"   
"Times up" Ryan said before taking the phone from Gavin and ending the call. Gavin stood in the kitchen, arms wrapped around his waist, his eyes glazed.   
"Did you tell them where we was?" Ryan asked calmly. Gavin nodded.   
"Yeah" The words were barely audible   
"That's alright. We're going to have to move now though. Alright?" he said soothingly. Gavin looked up at him  
"Tell me again" He whispered. Ryan walked over to him and held his hands.   
"I love you. I love you so much that it pains me to see you with him. I want you. I can take care of you" His voice was so sincere and filled with promise. Gavin's head tilted slightly. Ryan ran a thumb over his jaw softly. "So beautiful" He whispered. Gavin closed his eyes for a moment. The doors to the safe house burst open, Michael followed swiftly by Geoff and Jack  
"They're here" Ryan whispered again. Gavin nodded. He walked out of the kitchen followed by Gavin.   
"Gav" Michael made a move towards him but Ryan stopped him with his gun. Gavin raised his head to look at Michael. All the feelings he had ever felt for him came washing back.   
"Michael" He breathed.   
"I'm gonna get you out of his" He promised.   
"That won't be necessary. I think Gavin's free to make his own choice." Ryan smirked.   
Michael raised his own gun and Gavin snapped, walking between the two who were training their guns at each other from a distance.   
"Stop! Just stop it!" He yelled. Ryan lowered his gun, whilst Michael still had his pointed at Ryan.   
"Gav. I'm sorry. Just tell Michael you want to be with me and that's it. This will all be over, and I don't need to kill- hurt anybody." Ryan said. Gavin gazed at him.   
"Gavvy. Don't let him get in your head. That's what he does. He's gonna promise you the world and give you nothing. I love ya. I fucking do alright. In front of everyone, I fucking love you baby. You're my fuckin' world." Gavin had turned and watched Michael as he was talking to him.   
"Why wouldn't you say it before?" Gavin questioned.   
"Because I wanted you to see the look in my eyes when I said it so you know I mean it" Michael said. Gavin nodded like he understood. Ryan took three large steps towards Gavin and began to whisper in his ear.   
"Do you think he really did mean that?"   
"Gavin don't listen to him" Michael called.   
"I do. He loves me" Gavin nodded, wiping tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes. Ryan wrapped a solid arm around his waist and leaned in closer.   
"Tell him you don't love him. Or I will do something we are both going to regret" He whispered. Gavin sniffled and shook his head.   
"I can't" He sobbed.   
"Gav. Come to me. You don't have to do this" Michael pleaded.   
"I'm sorry" Gavin whispered looking at him, tears flowing uncontrollably.   
"Don't do this" Michael said, the lump in his throat getting thicker.   
"I- I don't love you" Gavin breathed. Ryan straightened up with a smug smile, still holding Gavin around his waist.   
"That's a lie" Michael said snorting through the tears that were now escaping his eyes.   
"Michael. I win" Ryan said holding up one of his hands. Gavin continued to cry silently watching the love of his life's heart break in front of him.   
"You did this. You made him say that" Michael spat. Geoff placed a hand on Michael's shoulder.   
"Ryan. You understand if you take him you cannot be affiliated with our crew any more" Geoff said firmly.   
"I understand"   
"Geoff I'm sorr-"   
"Shh Gavin. No need for apologies. Geoff understands. Don't you Geoff" Ryan smiled.   
"I do" Geoff said calmly, his lips forming a thin line.   
"Jack-" Gavin whispered. Jack watched him silently.   
"I know" He replied quietly.   
"Michael-" Gavin choked   
"Don't" He snapped turning away from his love. Gavin searches Geoff's eyes, a plea to watch him, a plea to take care of Michael. Geoff nodded and without another word left the safe house. Gavin heard Michael scream in anger and kick his car. He jumped and let the tears continue to fall from his eyes. Ryan rubbed his hip. It felt like fire.   
"You're with me now Gavin. There's no need to cry" Ryan soothed. But all Gavin could hear was Michael's voice, playing through his mind over and over again. 'Dont'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madqueenmogar.tumblr.com/ask


	8. He's mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys! Thank you to my Goldie for being my constant inspiration

The days after Michael left the safe house were not pleasant for Los Santos. Michael took his rage out on every bar, every casino, every night club he came across. He didn't take anything, he just broke things. He broke everything. Jack stood by his side, watching, making sure that the damage wasn't too permanent.  
"When are you gonna stop?" Jack asked as they left another destroyed bar.  
"Not until I get him back" Michael spat getting in Jack's car.  
"But you're not trying. He's taking over every major business in the area and you're letting him. Even Geoff won't make a move" Jack said, speeding through the streets.  
"I'm waiting. He's gonna make his first appearance as Vagabond with Gav soon. He'll announce he's no longer rolling with our crew. He likes the fame too much.  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"I told you. I'm gonna wait" 

Across the city Gavin stood in Ryan's penthouse staring out the window watching smoke pour from a building across the city. He knew it was Michael. He knew that he was angry. Hell, Gavin was angry too. But he was scared.  
"Are you ready?" Ryan said from behind him, making him jump. His arms snaked around Gavin's waist.  
"I told you not to touch me" Gavin whispered.  
"I'll do what I like. Do not embarrass me tonight Gavin. That will be your biggest mistake" Ryan said, tightening the grip on Gavin's waist. The Brit hitched his breath.  
"Say it" Ryan whispered  
"Don't make me Ryan"  
"Say it" The man insisted.  
"I love you, Ryan" Gavin muttered. Ryan chuckled.  
"I love you too sweetheart"  
"When Michael comes, he'll kill you" Gavin whispered.  
"He can try. But nobody is going to hurt me. Not as long as you are alive. I have to take care of you. Look how handsome you look now" Ryan said gesturing to the reflection in the window. He had dressed Gavin in a button down shirt and tight black jeans. His hair was barely styled and Ryan was insistent on nothing gold, on his face or otherwise.  
"So what? You're taking the only identity I had left away from me and calling it handsome"  
"You're being dramatic" Ryan said moving away from Gavin.  
"This is how I look when I'm not wearing my Goldie outfit Ryan! This is everything I have left. This is civilian me! You're going to put me on camera tonight and everyone is going to see my face. You've removed my only disguise. I'll never be allowed to be normal ever again. Never walk the streets without anyone noticing me. You're literally taking my life away" Gavin shouted pushing at Ryan's chest. Ryan caught his hands and held his wrists tight.  
"I swear. Misbehave tonight I really will take your life away boy" Ryan spat.  
"I'm sorry" He whispered.  
"Better" Ryan said smiling and smoothing Gavin's shirt. "Now come along, we have an audience waiting" He said pulling the mask over his face.  
"At least give me my gun back"  
"You don't need weapons now my love. You're my piece, not my partner" He said cheerfully leading Gavin to their limo. Gavin climbed inside and sighed staring out of the window. Ryan held his gun on his lap.  
"Where are we even going?"  
"Well we're going to kill the mayor of course"  
"Why? He's on our side"  
"I told you honey, we're taking over the city"  
"Geoff will never allow it"  
"He has no choice in the matter, he gets in my way, I'll kill him" Gavin's shifted uncomfortably. Something started to twitch in him, at the base of his stomach. A fire, starting to ignite. 

"Michael. We got news Vagabond requested more press at the mayors ball tonight" Jack said walking in the room. Michael nodded packing his bag. He folded Gavin's clothes on the top along with his shoes and his gun.  
"I heard"  
"He's gonna take him out we guessed" Jack added  
"I know" Michael said curtly  
"We're coming. Me and Geoff"  
"No way"  
"You don't have a choice" Geoff said stepping in the room in his best suit.  
"Geoff you're never seen in public. Your image" Michael protested  
"Maybe it's time I started showing my face around my city. He won't take it. I won't let him. We're in this together. We're getting Gavin back" Geoff asserted.  
"I- okay" Michael nodded. "Thanks"  
"Lets take this motherfucker out" Jack said cocking his shotgun. 

Gavin and Ryan exited their limo and onto the steps of the building that held the mayor and one hundred other important people in the city. Ryan span his gun on his finger as Gavin walked behind him. He kicked the doors to the building open and everyone turned to face him. The mayor was standing on a stage making a speech about the poverty in the city.  
"Sorry to interrupt my dear mayor. May I have the stage?" Ryan asked with an evil grin. Screams erupted through the room along with panic. Men and women ran and tried to scramble out of the building. Ryan shot his gun into the air.  
"Everybody sit down" He bellowed. Gavin flinched. The room froze and the pair walked onto the stage. Ryan took the microphone.  
"Ladies and gentleman. I'm here to inform you of a few changes in Los Santos. From now on I run this city-" Ryan was cut short by a bullet ricocheting past his ear. The room screamed again until Ryan raised his hand.  
"Silence" He bellowed. He turned his attention to the back of the room.  
"Michael" Gavin breathed. Michael was standing across the room pointing his gun at Ryan.  
"You don't get to do this Vagabond" He called. Geoff and Jack stood either side of him. Murmurs echoed across the room that Geoff Ramsey was actually here in person.  
"Geoff how nice of you to join us. I didn't realise you were letting delinquents run riot now" Ryan smirked.  
"This is MJ's fight. I stand by him. I'm here to support my crew" Geoff called. Ryan applauded dramatically.  
"Very quaint. However, tonight is the night of change" Jack was already ushering people out of the building and in moments, the room was empty apart from a few film cameras, still running.  
"It is indeed. You will stop this"  
"I will not"  
"Then you will die" Geoff finalised. Ryan smiled and pointed his gun at a very stunned Gavin. He pressed the barrel into the side of his head  
"Gavin, sweetheart. Tell them to leave" Ryan said, rather sickly sweet. Gavin looked at Michael whose eyes had switched from Ryan to Gavin.  
"Hi" He said, almost a whisper  
"Hey" Michael smiled. Ryan pressed harder into Gavin's forehead and blood started to trickle down the side of Gavin's face as the sharp end cut into his skin. Geoff and Jack raised their guns.  
"Do you?- if I- would you?" Gavin spluttered.  
"Why do you think I'm here?" Michael almost laughed. Gavin tried to nod, but Ryan was holding him tight now.  
"Okay" Gavin whispered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Ryan- let me go love" He said gently. Ryan didn't move an inch.  
"I'm sorry Gavin. But it's you or them. And if they move another fucking inch, I swear" He growled.  
"Ryan, if you don't let me go, I'm going to get a little bit mad" Gavin said calmly. Michael's mouth twitched, he could feel the anger beginning to radiate from Gavin. He wanted to add fuel to the fire.  
"Cmon Ryan. Let him go. He obviously wants me" Michael teased.  
"He's mine" Ryan snapped. Gavin's hand twitched.  
"I can't hear you Ryan? He's who's?" Michael chimed. Geoff and Jack could see what was happening and lowered their guns, much to Ryan's confusion. They weren't going to be needed.  
"I said, he's mine. Gavin is mine, he fucking BELONGS to ME" He bellowed. And with that, Gavin snapped. Gavin was fairly small as a man, but the power behind his arms was enough to push an off guard Ryan backwards away from him. Ryan stumbled backwards missing his footing. Gavin was already following him, swiping his long leg out and taking Ryan's from under him. He hit the ground with a thud. Gavin was over him before the clock on the wall ticked between seconds. One foot on his throat and the other on his shoulder.  
"Gav" Michael called, who had raced up to the stage the second Gavin had snapped. Michael threw Gavin's gun to him and for once in his life Gavin was focused enough to catch it. Ryan had raised his gun with his other arm but Gavin's was already trained on his forehead. He pressed down harder with the door on Ryan's throat cutting his airway almost completely. Ryan was pinned.  
"I'm not yours. I'm not a belonging. I'm a person you fucking idiot. I love Michael. I have never, ever loved you. You threatened to kill him and myself. You threatened to kill Geoff and Jack. They are my family. And you will NOT take them away from me. I hate you Ryan Haywood, with every inch of my living fibre. And I still won't kill you" He hissed before placing at bullet neatly in Ryan's left shoulder. The man cried out and Gavin stepped backwards watching him writhe.  
"Geoff. I want him in Los Santos Asylum. Lock him up with the highest security" Gavin said, still watching Ryan.  
"They're already waiting outside Gav" Geoff said, almost proud of this new found confidence Gavin had. Gavin nodded and knelt down next to Ryan as Geoff made the call for the men to collect him.  
"If you ever try to escape, I swear, I promise you, it won't be me you have to worry about" Gavin whispered. Ryan stared up at him through agonising pain.  
"All I ever did was try to love you" He hissed  
"Well you went the wrong way about it" Gavin said coldly. The men from the asylum arrived with a gurney and a straight jacket. Gavin turned away, blocking out Ryan's protests and threats. He closed his eyes and waited until they had left to open them again.  
"We're gonna go and talk to the mayor. See if we can't start building some relations" Geoff said. Jack nodded and left with him. For the first time in a while, Gavin dared to look at Michael. He was looking right back.  
"Where do I even start?" Gavin said softly  
"You don't have to start anywhere" Michael said, holstering his weapon. Gavin mimicked him.  
"It was horrible" Gavin said, his voice cracking. Michael opened his arms and Gavin almost fell into them, sobbing into Michaels chest. Michael rested his hand on the back of Gavin head and held him still.  
"It's alright Gav. He's gone" He whispered. Gavin cried for a solid five minutes before finally quieting. He looked up to Michael's face. They shared a kiss. It was small and sweet.  
"I'm all snotty" Gavin said with a small laugh  
"I've literally had your come in my mouth and you think I care about snot?" Michael laughed. Gavin giggled.  
"I guess not"  
"I got a surprise for you" Michael said, leading Gavin down the steps of the stage. He picked up the bag from under one of the seats and showed Gavin the clothes he'd picked out.  
"You brought them?!"  
"Of course I did"  
"I love you so much" Gavin breathed taking his golden heels out of the bag  
"You talking to me or the shoes?" Michael laughed.  
"Bit of both love" Gavin chuckled throwing off his own clothes and replacing them with the ones Michael had provided. He finished the straps on his heels and stood up.  
"There's my boy" Michael said fondly. Gavin twirled and laughed with glee.  
"Michael I feel home" He said.  
"So do I Gav" He replied taking the Brits hand.  
"Can we actually go home now though love? I need a drink" Gavin said as they walked from the building.  
"Sure Gav" 

The weeks that followed slowly became easier with each day. The cameras that had been filming the room were unfortunately retrieved and footage was released of 'The greatest love story Los Santos had ever seen'. Michael and Gavin were mild celebrities for a while. Before they started burning, stealing and causing general mayhem again. Then the city was back to hating them, which is what they loved. Gavin was still waking from his sleep in the middle of the night from his nightmares but Michael was getting better at comforting him. Michael was also learning that Gavin was actually a brilliant criminal as well as a beautiful man. And spent a lot of time learning things from Gavin. Geoff visited Ryan weekly, mainly to check he was still in the asylum, which he was, and still cursing Michael and Gavin to hell. But they didn't need to know about that. 

"I asked Ryan once if he'd change this life for a normal one and he said yes" Gavin said one day when he was lying on Michael's chest as the Jersey boy traced patterns on his back.  
"Why'd you ask him that?"  
"Because I used to think that's what I wanted" Gavin replied  
"And what do you want now?" Michael asked  
"Nothing love, I have exactly what I need right here" He said softly. Michael couldn't help but think the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this wasn't even supposed to be this long. There is something huge coming. It's a Fake AH AU style massive and still being written. Watch this space it's coming real soon guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Madqueenfuckingmogar.tumblr.com/ask 
> 
> Ya know where to find me


End file.
